A Shadow Child
by HaraBell
Summary: Albus Dumbledore and Minerva Mcgonagall fall in love when it is still highly unprofessional. Against the odds, they manage to make their relationship last until a darkness overcomes them and they are forced apart. Years later, in the uneasy haze before Voldemort unleashes his evil, they are thrown together again but have the secrets festered for too long? Will it ever be as it was?
1. Chapter 1

One:

Minerva rolled her eyes as she turned the corner and saw Tom Riddle leaning against the windowsill. He always popped up wherever she was no matter how hard she tried to avoid him. If she had been quicker, she would have turned on her heels and hurried away but he had already saw her, he _always_ saw her and he stood immediately, his mouth curved into a sneer.

"You've been avoiding me," he said.

"No, I haven't, I've been busy- studying," she said quickly, "I have to go, Tom, I'm on duty..." she swerved past him but he moved lithely in front of her.

"You don't need to study, your clever enough," he remarked. "And talented enough."

"Thank you, Tom but I-"

"I've waited for you, Minerva, you won't be late, the least you could do is talk to me for a bit."

Minerva sighed. "Okay, but not for long, as I said-"

"So why have you been avoiding me?" He moved closer to her, leering over her, his dark eyes shining with malice. "You know, your the only girl who _doesn't_ want to talk to me and yet your the only girl that I find worth talking to."

Minerva didn't like how close he was- she was tall but he was taller still and he loomed over her. She craned her neck. "You were courting Patty King the other week."

Tom shook his head. "No, never. She is not worth my time. She is stupid, dull- no, you are the only one worth my time."

"Well, that is nice but I must be going," she shuffled to his side to skirt around him but he grabbed her wrist. Not tightly but... firmly at least.

"You don't have to go yet."

"Yes, I- I do, I don't want to be late," she was a little frightened and she hoped that it was evident in her face. She slowly moved to grab her wand but her hand didn't reach it in time- his did.

"Drawing your wand on me? And you a prefect? Really Minerva-"

"Give me my want, Tom," she demanded.

"I will," he laughed. "You don't need your wand around me- it wouldn't do you any good, any way, your talented Minerva but I'm..."

"Give me my wand!" She cried.

He laughed again as he moved, leading her backwards until she felt her back against the cold wall and dropped her wand to the floor as he did- but it clattered too far away. He hadn't let go of her wrist, she suddenly noticed but didn't try to wrench free. She couldn't let him know that was indeed, terrified now, she would rather die then reveal that without her wand, she was quite powerless, she knew that she had little strength- she was clever, witty, talented but she was slight and couldn't push him off far enough to quickly run away. She was fast on her long legs, she was sure that she would be able to get away if she had the chance but that chance had yet to present itself.

Her eyes darted up and down the corridor, her heart silently pleading for somebody to march up the deserted corridor. But it was late, nobody was allowed out of their respective common rooms and the professors would be asleep. She turned her gaze to watch him, to find any weakness that might help her but he towered over her, his eyes on her, his mouth upturned into a vengeful twist and she knew that she had no chance.

"Tom," she said as calmly as she could. "Your holding my wrist, I would like to move my hand, if you would-"

"I'm not stupid," he said quietly. "I know your scared. You needn't have been but you ignored me. That isn't kind, Minerva. If I let go, you'll scurry away and that would defeat the object. I need you here, you see, with me, I've tried to woo you properly but you pushed me aside and now I'm tired of trying. There is no point, when I can just take what I want- I always have done-"

"Mr Riddle!" Boomed a voice and Minerva could have fainted with relief.

Tom let go of her straight away but sneered at her before he turned to the voices person and said, "Professor Dumbledore-"

"Get back to your common room," Dumbledore said coldly. Minerva knew that he was about the only person in the castle, save for herself, who wasn't fooled by Tom Riddle's charm.

"Good night, Minerva-"

"Off you go!" He ordered and he watched Tom as he waltzed around the corner.

Minerva, for the first time in her life, lost control and sank along the wall onto the floor. She clambered for her wand, wrapping her hand tightly around it, in case he came back, and started to cry. She was embarrassed that Dumbledore was there, she made sure that she never cried in front of anybody, but she couldn't help it.

"Miss Mcgonagall, did he hurt you?"

Minerva shook her head.

"Just frightened you," he said. He bent down and lifted her gently to her feet. "Come with me."

She didn't question him but simply followed. Wherever he was leading her, it was safe and she had never felt as safe as she did with him. She knew that he could lead her into the depths of hell and still keep her safe.

By the time they reached his small, warm sitting room her heart was no longer pounding with fear, instead her face was burning with embarrassment. What a fool she had been! How vulnerable she had made herself. She could have taken him, if he hadn't so quickly taken her wand- if only she could have summoned it with her mind. She hadn't practised that, only read it and now she thought how stupid she had been. If she had bothered to practise she would have been able to get him away before her professor was forced to do it. As she perched on the edge of his red couch, chewing her lip with frustration and willing her face to go back to it's alabaster self, Dumbledore smiled.

"You needn't be embarrassed," he said kindly. "Anyone would have been frightened-"

"Thats not it. I'm embarrassed because you had to get him away because he had taken my wand- I should have known how to summon it but I've been concentrating on so much... I never thought I would need it."

"Mr Riddle has been following you around for weeks," Dumbledore declared. "I know because I've been following him around for just as long. I do not trust him, I am the only one of my colleagues not to but I must trust my instincts. I have made it my business to know where he is, that is what lead me to your... encounter. I was withheld by Professor Slughorn conversing about some root or another that he was searching for other wise Riddle would never have gotten so... so close."

Minerva smiled at him as his face fell. "I'm grateful, Professor. Tom... unnerves me. I'm not interested in boys, especially not him and he doesn't like it."

"That doesn't surprise me," he passed her a cup of black tea that she hadn't asked for and she took it gratefully.

"How do you know I like my tea black?"

He blushed. "I- I just noticed, once, when-"

Minerva laughed. "I've never made a Professor blush before. Or tongue tied. I didn't know that my question would pose such a problem for you," she said over an arched eyebrow.

"I didn't want you to think that I was like Mr Riddle, knowing too much about you," he said apologetically.

"Never," she replied quietly.

"I hope not," he grinned at her. "As to summoning your wand... I could teach you that, although I don't suppose that would take long."

"Oh, no, I can teach myself, your so busy, I wouldn't want-"

"Nonsense! I want to help you. If for some reason I couldn't be there when you were in trouble, at least you would be able to summon your wand if it were taken from you, you should know how to do that."

"If your sure?"

"Absolutely! If you wouldn't mind giving up your day at Hogsmeade tomorrow, why don't you come here after lunch?"

"Thank you," she rose elegantly. "It's very kind of you-"

"Nothing at all... the thought of anything happening to you, Minerva, well..." he went quiet as his face turned a shade of grey. "Anyway, you've finished your tea?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Well, you must forgive the ramblings of an old man-"

"Your not old." Minerva froze. She couldn't believe that the words had fallen out of her mouth. Her face burned again. Why was she so stupid? Had she no control over her own words? "I'm sorry, I- I-"

Dumbledore coughed. "It's late, I know that you are a prefect but you should be getting back, you don't want to be caught-"

"Of course not, good night, sir."

"Good night, my dear. See you after lunch."

"Yes, see you after lunch."

As she walked out the room, she had to fight the urge to kiss him.


	2. Chapter 2

Two:

She didn't know why, but the next day Minerva made more of an effort with her appearance then she ever had. She made sure her dark hair shone and fell in graceful curls past her shoulders and that her creamy skin was without blemishes. She wore emerald green robes that made her florescent eyes sparkle and she couldn't help but smile, making her face glow pleasantly. All the fear and embarrassment of the night before had nearly been forgotten and she found herself so excited that she couldn't hardly eat anything at lunch.

She wasn't sure why she was so excited. All it was was another lesson with her professor, a lesson with the same professor that had taught her for seven years and yet... it wasn't the same. She hadn't noticed how lovely he was, how kind, how... he had saved her, he had helped her and now she couldn't help but wonder how she hadn't noticed him before. Well, she had, she had noticed him look at her over his spectacles or smile more broadly when she achieved something spectacular. He obviously noticed her for he knew how she took her tea and he had been following Tom Riddle since he had noticed that Riddle had been following her... he cared and she had been to wrapped up in her need to be better than Riddle himself to notice it.

As the Great Hall began to empty after lunch and those old enough began to file into the courtyard ready to leave for Hogsmeade, Minerva made her way to Professor Dumbledore's sitting room, her legs carrying her too slowly. She nearly forgot herself and skipped as she jumped down from the bottom step of the staircase. Her heart was pounding, her stomach turning with a splendid mixture of nerves and excitement.

"Ah, your early," he smiled as he opened the door for her. "I've only just this minute finished eating," he added apologetically, his eyes on the empty plate that sat on the table.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I ate quicker than I thought, I can come back..."

"No, no, it wouldn't matter if I hadn't finished, I just apologise for the mess."

Minerva laughed. "Don't be silly, now, do I sit to learn this, or is it better if I stand?"

"Sit, sit, it isn't as practical as you might think, there is a lot of theory too," he said as he waited for her to sit down before he decided where he should sit. He chose the other end of the red couch, a safe distance away from her.

She had upright, looking expectantly at him. "Have you any books? I didn't bring mine, they didn't contain a lot of information, I thought and they most probably would have been rather useless, I have read them though..."

He couldn't concentrate on her words properly. When she spoke, her mouth moved into such mesmerising shapes and her voice was soft, entrancing. She looked wonderful- and he hated himself for the thought. She was young, she was brilliant... she was his student. It was wrong, everything was wrong- why couldn't he stop himself from loving her? It wasn't just attraction, he knew, it was love. She was so bright, so talented, so beautiful... he didn't simply want her, he wanted her with him, always. He wanted to give her everything, to make her realise how amazing she was. He loved her and although he shouldn't, he couldn't help it and he detested himself for it.

When Tom Riddle had began to pay particular attention to her, Albus had made it his business to follow him wherever he went. After the fiasco with the Chamber of Secrets, Albus hadn't trusted him anyway but when it came to Minerva- she was quick, she was powerful but Tom was cunning. He would overpower her somehow, no doubt he had planned it all before, and he had done the night before. If Albus hadn't of arrived, if he hadn't of been there for some reason... he shuddered slightly. He hoped that he had scared Riddle off enough to keep him away from Minerva until the end of the year, then all would part and would never have to cross paths again.

"Are you alright after last night?" He asked.

Minerva stopped, her eyes slightly wider with shock. "Yes, I'm fine. Honestly, if he hadn't taken my wand, I wouldn't have been frightened at all. I don't think I thanked you last night, Professor, but I do now."

"No need, my dear, I don't like Riddle and I certainly don't like Riddle being near you-" He stopped. He shouldn't have said that and by the sharp intake of breath that came from Minerva he knew that he had overstepped the mark. "I'm sorry, I wouldn't want to offend you-"

"You haven't offended me," she said quickly. "I was shocked that you would say that to me that's all. It's nice... I like honesty."

He raised his eyebrows. "You wouldn't like honestly from me, Miss Mcgonagall, it would be-"

"Honesty makes everything clear, don't you think? If everything is put on the table, we all know where we stand," she didn't know how she could be so brazen but what she said was true. She believed in honesty, that way she would never look like a fool in front of anybody- and she hated to look like a fool.

"I see your point but sometimes... sometimes the truth is too terrible," he said softly. "I couldn't tell you, Minerva, even if I wanted to, it would be-"

"You don't call me Minerva much," she observed. "Unless your being Albus instead of Professor Dumbledore."

"And you don't call me Albus much."

"You won't let me," she said simply. "One doesn't call their professor by their given name but one does call their... friend by their given name."

"Friend?"

"Yes. Didn't you know? A professor doesn't simply follow one student around to make sure that she is safe, I'm not just a student, and you are not just a professor," she had taken a chance. He hadn't explicitly said that she was more than a student but she thought that he did and she wanted to know if she were right.

"Maybe," he said hazily. "Maybe, but, even if it were so... it just couldn't be, my dear."

Minerva sighed, exasperated. "Your ridiculous. You skirt around the subject rather than just hitting it head on. Well, I'll get right to the point, as I find bluntness the only way to manage such things. I know how you feel about me and let me tell you, I do not think it wrong or taboo. If you thought of me as an object than, of course, I would be offended but I know that's not how you feel at all. I must admit that I have been... rather foolish. I haven't been able to see it before, I hardly noticed but after last night... after the fear I heard in your voice as you bellowed at Tom, when I saw the despair in your eyes as you helped me from the stone ground. I realise now that I love you as much as you love me. You can believe that, let me assure you, for I wouldn't say such... whimsical words without meaning. It doesn't matter to me that you are my professor, it doesn't matter to me that discretion is needed if we were to... embark on an relationship. I understand that more than my fellow students might."

Albus couldn't speak. Here she was, telling him everything he had dreamed and yet he couldn't have it. It was wrong, it was-

"Don't pull that face. Please speak to me," Minerva said plainly. "I have to know if I have just made a fool of myself."

"You could never make a fool of yourself, my dear," he said quietly. "You'll never be a fool."

"I don't want compliments, Albus," she said angrily. "I want the truth."

"I can't give you the truth, it wouldn't be appropriate-"

"Oh, damn what is appropriate!" She shouted, rising to her feet. "I thought that you were like me but I see that you are just as frightened of the truth as every person that I meet. I don't care about what other people think- what happens between us is our affair!"

"And if we get caught?"

"Oh, I see, your worried about your job, your reputation! Love doesn't matter a thing against that-"

"It is not my reputation that I care about!" Albus shouted. "It is yours! I couldn't be the cause of that stigma being attached to you! It would ruin your life- it would stop you from achieving-"

"Oh, Albus, please!" Minerva rolled her eyes. "Nobody will find out. I'm not about to parade out of this room naked as a baby the day it is born am I? I know the meaning of discretion! But, if I am not enough, if you cannot, then I'll go. I thank you for the offer of teaching me but perhaps it is better that I teach myself, have a nice-"

"Oh, what am I doing?" Albus cried as he pulled Minerva to him and kissed her hard on the mouth. As they pulled apart he said, "Now I know I've lost my mind."

Minerva chuckled as she pushed herself against him once more and pulled his lips to hers.


	3. Chapter 3

Three:

Tom Riddle hadn't bothered her in months.

She was thankful for it, especially since she spent as much time as she could with Albus and if Riddle were following her around it wouldn't have taken him very long to work out why. She only saw him when she had to, in lessons and at meals, and even then he didn't even look at her. She was glad that she didn't have to talk to him anymore, the crowd of friends he had gathered were unnerving and Minerva neither liked or trusted them. They were cunning with sneering faces and bullies. They picked on the slowest and youngest muggle borns until some were so terrified they went home and hadn't come back. Minerva knew that Tom was involved, no doubt he enjoyed it, and yet he never managed to get caught- not like the others did.

Minerva didn't have time for friends anyway- even if Tom were one. She found that she wanted to spend all of the time she could with Albus and what with his work, her studies and the secrecy of their position, she could never have managed friends as well. She had never really made friends anyway- most found her too bookish and were jealous that she shone in every lesson. They came to her in droves when essays were due and no one had bothered to study for them and Minerva had helped them, simply because she hadn't the time to make enemies nor the inclination. She hadn't the mind of the games that her fellow students played and she didn't want to learn either. It was easier to simply help them and let them ignore her when her use was worn out.

Minerva and Albus had enjoyed six months of happiness and finally it was time for Minerva to finish school. She wasn't sure what she wanted to do yet but she knew it would be a relief when they could finally tell the world that they were together. That way there wouldn't be such a weight on her, she could live as she wanted with whom she wanted and then she knew that she would be able to decide just what she wanted to do. Now that her studies were over and she had excelled, Albus was the number one priority to her and their life together. She knew that, despite his early reservations, Albus wanted a life with her too and they were both practical people (even if Minerva was a little more so than Albus) and she knew that they would make a life, a good, steady life.

It was a good thing that her time as a student was nearly over, for Minerva and Albus had made a grave mistake that could have ruined their lives earlier. If it had happened months before, she wasn't sure what would have happened but thankfully they would be able to get away with it- if only just. Just was enough for her and as she walked purposely towards Albus's rooms that night, she was grateful that such a thing should happen at the time that it did. She was going to have a baby and, even though she had never shown any mothering instincts before, she was happy about it, even if a little nervous. It was a big thing they hadn't planned for, not for a long time if ever, but it was done now and they were in a better position than before, if not in a better position than some. Minerva was a highly driven person and she was certain and determined that a baby would not prevent her from beginning a great career- she certainly wasn't going to settle to be a housewife and mother alone! It just wasn't in her, she would have been bored and then she would get irritable and that wasn't fair-

"I leave tomorrow."

Minerva jumped. "Oh, Tom! You scared me!"

"Did I?"

"Yes, well, you would, how am I supposed to see you in this light? Why haven't you lit your wand?"

Tom shrugged. "I'm not sure. I'm not bothered whether it's light or dark. I'm not scared of the dark, I'm not a child."

"I didn't say you was."

"No. You didn't," Tom replied slowly. He stood against the wall, his hand curved around something that Minerva couldn't see. He looked thinner, his face was gaunt and he was remarkably pale. His hair was thinner than earlier in the year but just as dark. His eyes- "I'm going home tomorrow."

"Yes, you said," Minerva knew where her wand was. She made sure she was ready. Even if he did take it, she had mastered how to summon it. "I'm going the beginning of next week."

"I'm sorry that we couldn't be friends. It's a shame, a great shame, you know I wanted more-"

"I don't want anything like that, Tom, you know that. I prefer to focus on my studies, my work-"

"_Dumbledore_," he sneered.

"What do you mean?"

He didn't say anything. She felt fear trickle into her veins. Albus was waiting for her, he wasn't going to come to her if Tom did anything- not like that time. She gripped on her wand but as she tried to lift it her head suddenly burned. Her thoughts swirled, her head pounded as if it would burst and yet she couldn't remember how to cry out in pain. Albus flashed before her eyes, his smile, his laugh, then his face as he kissed her, touched her- she closed her eyes but she couldn't stop the thoughts flying around her mind. With the little self-will she had left, she realised that Riddle was in her mind- how had he learned that? But she couldn't answer her own question as he rummaged on and on-

"I knew it," he said quietly as the pain in Minerva's head stopped and she could finally take control of her mind. She felt weak and had to lean against the wall. She hadn't realised how hard she had been fighting against him but she did now- she could hardly breathe. "Him! He's old, useless, washed up. He doesn't know what power is- he doesn't want to! Don't you realise that I am so much better? I can't believe that you would choose him over me!"

"There was never a choice to be made," she said defiantly but weakly. "It was only ever him, you were never a question to me."

Suddenly his face twisted, dark and menacing- she didn't see it coming, she didn't have time to react she hadn't gather her wits yet, but a fist came hurtling towards her face and landed with a crunch. She was so out of sorts that pain didn't come for a few seconds and when it did, it was nothing compared to when Riddle had been in her head. She went to grab her wand but he had it. She tried to summon it but he laughed, pitifully.

"Oh, Minerva, I've learned from last time," he said quietly. "I know everything you can do. That gives me the upper hand- you know nothing that I can do. Don't try- it won't come to you, I've put a binding spell on it. Don't worry, you can have it soon enough. I've waited too long for you, I've never waited for anything."

He dragged her into the darkness by her bun and when she tried to scream she realised that he had cast a silencing charm and no sound could come out of her throat. Tears came- she had never been so weak and vulnerable and she was irritated with herself but most of all, she was terrified as her head, by her own accord, filled with Albus and she was pulled helpless into the predictable unknown.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the short chapter but it was all that I had time for! I hope your enjoying it so far! I would love to finish it, I've got a couple of good (I hope) ideas. :)**

Four:

She didn't see him go. If she had she wouldn't have gone after him. She hadn't the will or the strength. It was done, she would only be showing her weakness if she were to go screaming after him. She was surprise to find she was shaking, not from fright but from temper. How had she allowed that to happen? How had he controlled her so? Since when could he perform Legilimency? That had thrown her. She couldn't fight it, she didn't know how- she had never _needed _to know how before.

As she got back onto her feet, she corrected her noise with a painful snap and cleaned the blood off of her face with a simple charm. Simple, yet it hid any trace of what had happened. No one could know what happened- especially not Albus. He would kill Tom Riddle and go to Azkaban for it and then Minerva would be alone with a child- a child! Oh, thank Gods she knew it was Albus's child- the thought of Riddle's made her sick. No, Albus could never know.

But he would know. He could read her so easily and what's more, she couldn't live with the guilt. Although against her will, she had betrayed Albus and she couldn't lie to him for the rest of their lives. It would taint everything they had together- it would ruin them. She sighed- Tom Riddle had thought that forcing her was the worst thing that he could have done to her but he was wrong- tearing her from Albus was the worst.

She made her way to him, hardly able to work out just how she would be able to tell him that she didn't love him. She wasn't a very good liar- she favoured truth and clarity over lies but now she would have to act as if she were cold and aloof. And she was- with everyone but Albus.

He grinned at her as he opened the door, not noticing how dishevelled she must have looked. He was always so happy to see her. She felt the guilt rise. "Your late," he said lightly, "been buried in a book."

Minerva shook her head. She knew that she would have to find words but- she was speechless. Her tears would give her away, she was sure, but she had to make him think that she didn't love him otherwise he would stay with her anyway, even if there were a secret and she didn't have the strength to walk away if he would have her. She had to do it. She didn't have a choice.

"Your quiet."

"I know," she whispered. She coughed, lifted her head, pointing out her chin to give her the air of dignity. "I haven't been buried in a book. I've been buried in my life actually," she was surprised as how cold she could make her voice. "I've been thinking about what I want to do and I've realised that any kind of relationship will hold me back. I want to be successful in what ever I choose to do-"

"I want you to be too, my dear-"

"Please, Albus, let me finish," she said quickly. If he had the chance to speak her resolve would fizzle away light the flame on a lit piece of parchment. "I need to concentrate. I can't have distractions. I've been analysing my feelings for you and I've realised that it was a young fool's fancy. I don't love you, Albus, my work, my achievements are much more important to me and I've made the decision to break this-"

"No, no, you can't!" He cried. She closed her eyes, she couldn't look at him. She would break. "I need you, you can't just change your mind-"

"Well, I have," she was going to stumble she knew. Albus wasn't going to accept it as easily as she hoped. She drew in a deep breathe- she was going to have to make him hate her. "Frankly, I think that you have acted very unprofessional. I was, _am,_ a student after all. What we have done is wrong- I realise that now. Really, Professor- have you no self control? No conscience."

"You said...I thought," he hung his head a shame swept across his face. His lovely shoulders sagged. "I'm sorry, I never meant to... well. Your right. I shouldn't have given into my feelings, it was wrong. I wish you every happiness, I do. I hope that someday you can forgive me. Good luck, Miss Mcgonagall."

"Thank you, Professor," she croaked as she fled from the room.

She tried to breathe when he closed the door but couldn't as the sobs rose in her chest and threatened to escape. She loved him and now he hated her. She had used the thing that she said she never would- it wasn't just his fault that their relationship began. If anything, she had forced him to ignore his conscience and love her. She had told him that it was okay. Oh, what had she done? What had Riddle done?


	5. Chapter 5

Five -

Every child is born into the world through pain and suffering, but many a mother forget the pain as soon as the child is placed in her arms. Minerva only wished it was so for her. The physical pain had been melted away by the turmoil in her heart, the ache of her soul as the child came to the world. When the baby, a girl, was placed in her arms and she looked onto the little screwed up face, she thought she would die. The hurt that had been following her for the months since she left school, the miserable lonely pain that followed her everywhere erupted through her and all she could do was cry. She wanted Albus, she wanted to share this moment with him, she wanted to present their child, a child begotten out of love if as well as secrecy, to him and feel happiness as every new mother deserved.

Instead, as she looked at the tiny human being that was now hers, she found that she was quite alone. It's hungry screams echoed through the room and nobody was coming to them, Minerva realised. They were alone, they only had each other and that would be it for the rest of their lives.

She threw herself into motherhood and found that the instincts she thought would be so difficult to find came naturally to her. She could tell the difference between a wail of wind and a cry of hunger within days and as Emelia grew she learned that to keep her safe and well was all that mattered to her. She had no time to even begin a career and although sometimes she wished that she could do something exciting and rewarding, she wouldn't have given up Emelia for anything. She also found that while she still missed Albus, she hardly had time to think about him with Emelia demanding her attention all of the time.

It was when Emelia was three years old, a bright, red haired girl with eyes as blue as her father's, that Minerva realised that she would indeed have to start some sort of professional job. The little jobs she had picked up here and there were not enough to feed, cloth and house them anymore and no matter how many meals Minerva passed for her daughter, there still wasn't enough. She resolved herself to the fact that a proper, well established job was what she needed but her options were limited. Although still young, her classmates were well ahead of her in any profession, even if they were not as clever as her, simply because they had more training and experience. It was too late for Minerva to pursue anything in the Ministry- it would take years to build up the experience she would need to gain a good job but she hadn't the time. Potion making didn't come freely to her and she hadn't the patience for it anyway and there was no way she could be a healer like Poppy- she just hadn't the warm personality that was required.

No, she had no idea what needed to be done but it had to be done fast.

It was a stroke of good luck when Poppy came to visit her. Poppy had been a dear friend, the only real friend she had made in Hogwarts and they had kept in touch since leaving school. Poppy was successful, brilliant at her job and had been the healer at Hogwarts for nearly half a year. "You know, you look tired, Minerva, I'm worried about you," Poppy said sympathetically. "Your only twenty-one, smile a bit."

"Oh, don't," Minerva replied dryly. "Sit down then, you look like a spare part, floating about the place."

Poppy perched on the edge of the sofa, surveying the tiny sitting room. It was still the familiar pale lemon with green and read tartan sofa's, a battered coffee table and a drafty, open fireplace. Usually, however, it was crammed full of books, toys, the odd plant (which quickly died) and papers. It looked bare as it was all packed away in boxes that were stacked up by the door.

"Ready to go then?"

"Well observed," Minerva replied.

"Why thank you!" Poppy grinned. She was used to Minerva's dry and sarcastic remarks and Poppy had learned to rebuff them with her own humour. "Seriously, though, Minerva, what are you going to do? Where are you going to go?"

Minerva shrugged. "To be honest, I'm surprised I've lasted this long here. I should have done something a long time ago but I didn't want to give up my time with Emelia. I know that's selfish now-"

"It's not selfish! She's a baby, of course you want to spend all of your time with her, you've worked hard, Min, for all of this and it's just so sad that it still wasn't enough," Poppy paused and cocked her head slightly. "You know, I know your proud and you want to do everything on your own but you could just speak to Emelia's dad-"

"My daughter hasn't got a father."

"Come on, he should have just as much responsibility as you, it's not fair that you carry all of the weight-"

"No! No! I couldn't possibly! Just leave it alone, Poppy, I'm fine-"

"Your changing your whole life! Why should you suffer while he swans around problem free? If it's Eli, he's got a good job now-"

"And a wife!"

"Well, yes, but he should still share the responsibilities. Is it Eli?"

"No! I'm shocked! You must think very lowly of me indeed to think that I would do such a thing with such an imbecile!"

Poppy smiled apologetically. "Fine, fine, I'm sorry. I'll drop the subject for now. What I came to talk to you about was- I may have found you a job."

Minerva's heart danced. "Really? Where?"

"Hogwarts, with me."

Minerva paled. Hogwarts. With Poppy. With Albus.

"Don't pull that face yet," Poppy scolded, misunderstanding Minerva's grim face. "Dippet is retiring and they've asked Dumbledore to be headmaster. Frankly, I'm glad, working under Dippet has been a nightmare- he brings up my misbehaviours from my school days all of them time! Anyway, they need a transfiguration teacher and well, I suggested you to Dumbledore and he thought it was a brilliant idea."

"He doesn't hate me?"

Poppy furrowed her eyebrows. "Why would he hate you?"

Minerva choked. She hadn't planned to speak to out of turn- oh what if Poppy guessed what was going on? She panicked slightly, opening her mouth to say the first thing came came to her, hoping that it was good enough, "Well, he tried to help me so much and I didn't do anything with what he taught me- I had a baby."

"Well, he doesn't think like that," Poppy said. "Besides, he said he likes children and that you could bring Emelia with you when you move there-"

"No!" The resemblance was too much. Maybe not when they were apart but anyone with any brains would be able to tell that Albus and Emelia were related as soon as they were together. Their had was the shame shade, their eyes both the colour of the sky in May- no, Albus might recognise it and she wasn't sure if she could deal with the fall out of that. "I wouldn't take Emelia with me, she'll spend to much time alone- no, she's going to live with my mother."

"I'm glad you have that planned."

"Why?"

"Because Dumbledore is here," Poppy looked at the doorway and Minerva turned to find Albus standing somewhat shyly by the door. "He followed me, he's going to interview you now." She cried merrily and skipped from the room.

Minerva froze. She had always thought that when she saw Albus again she would be prepared, that somehow she would be able to gather herself properly because of the forewarning she would be given- she never thought that he would just appear. After all of this time, it took every bit of strength Minerva had not to run at him and beg him to take her back but she had to stay- she had Emelia now. Seeing him, so tall, so bright, she realised how acutely she missed him, how alone she really felt. She had spent all these years pushing the feelings away but with him here, in front of her, she couldn't fight it all and some of it came pouring back. She blinked away sudden tears.

"Miss Mcgonagall, I'm sorry to intrude but Poppy told me this would be the only way to interview you," he said quietly.

"I'm sorry!" Minerva, regaining her senses, jumped to her feet. "Please sit down, Professor, I'm sorry to drag you out, I'll be having a word with our dear Poppy."

Albus chuckled. "She told me you would say something like that." He sat down, opposite Minerva where Poppy had been sat but he didn't look around. He watched Minerva.

"Tea, Professor?"

"No, thank-you."

Minerva nodded and sat back in her own chair. She felt awkward all of a sudden, speechless and quite ridiculous. She knew that her face was bright red and she worried that he might be able to hear her pounding heart.

"Do you want the job?" Albus asked.

"Yes, I think I would."

"Good. Term starts next week," he said simply.

"That isn't an interview!"

"I don't need to interview you, I know you," he said quietly. "You can bring your daughter, she will be quite safe."

"Oh, no, Emelia will stay with my mother, I wouldn't want her to spend so much time on her own."

"Wise... how old is she?"

"Three."

Minerva saw him add in his head, he nodded in realisation. "I see, I see now..."

"You do?" Minerva's mouth went dry. Had he worked out that he was the father already?

"Yes. I'm sorry, I didn't realise that you had fallen in love... with someone else, I would never have kept you if I had known-"

"It wasn't like that at all. It was just us, when we were us."

"I see."

"Albus, I-"

"Please, I know how you feel about me but let me tell you, I will be a gentleman. I've learned my lesson," he rose. "When you come to work, you'll never even have to see me if you don't want to. What ever you want, Miss Mcgonagall. I know what I've done-" He turned to leave.

"Albus, please-"

"See you next week," he said and he was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Six -

Hogwarts would have felt like home but for two things; one, Minerva missed Emelia more than she would ever have imagined and two, the sickness that brought with it was soothed because Albus avoided her at all costs.

She had been working there for a whole term and yet she had only spoken to Albus once, and even that was simply a quick "good-morning" in front of the Minerva had taken the job, she had thought that after everything, Albus didn't hate her otherwise he would not have offered her the job so willingly, but she now realised that he did indeed hate her. He could hardly even look at her and Minerva couldn't blame him. It was her who had broken his heart and lied to him, it was Minerva who had failed him most miserably in not being able to fight Tom Riddle off-

She hadn't thought about Riddle since that night, she had been too busy thinking about Emelia and what she should do to care for the child but now, back in these stone walls, walking the very corridor where he had overpowered her, made her think. That night, Riddle had taken everything from her- her whole life. She had planned her life with Albus, they were going to have a baby and he, Tom Riddle, had taken that from all of them. Minerva hadn't him for her sake but most of all she hated him for Emelia's sake- he had cost her daughter the life that she had a right to and now, because of him, she was living with her grandmother, away from her mother and had been away from her father the whole of her life.

She only wished that she could make amends with Albus. She knew that they would never be able to be together again, not after the lies and the broken promises but she wanted to... not even be his friend but... she didn't want him to hate her. After all, she loved him and the thought of him hated her made her go cold. She wanted the chance to explain herself as much as she could whilst still keeping her secret, she wanted to make him feel better but the chance never exposed itself for Minerva knew that Albus avoided her.

There came a time, however, when Albus could not avoid her and he was forced within the proximity of his office to speak with her. Arthur Weasley had been caught wandering the corridors after hours and Minerva had been the once to catch him. As it was so late, it was protocol that the student should be taken to Albus and it just so happened that on the way there Minerva spotted a hiding Molly Prewitt. It didn't take a lot of sense to put two and two together and so, the three of them marched up to the headmasters office together.

Minerva hadn't been in the office since she was a student and it had belonged to Headmaster Dippet. Then it had been a cold, empty office but Minerva was surprised to find that now it seemed much more inviting. The fire was roaring, carpets covered the stone floors and there was a faint smell of lemon in the air. She would have known this was Albus's office, even if she wasn't aware that he had become Headmaster- the room screamed of him and her heart broke. _My house should have been like this, filled with him,_ she thought as she pointed her wand at two chairs for the students, whose faces were bright red, to sit.

"I heard my door open, it's very late, who is it?" Albus said as he began to descend the black, spiral stairway but he stopped when he noticed it was Minerva. "Professor, why are you up so late? Are you ill?"

Minerva couldn't help but notice a tone of concern in his voice- but decided it was nothing. He didn't care about her, he was simply enquiring- he was headmaster, he had to know everything that was going on.

She shook her head and nodded towards the two students. Arthur looked positively pale with fright while she could tell that Molly was trying her hardest not to laugh. "Caught wandering the castle, Headmaster, I understand I am to bring them to you when it is so late." Minerva realised that her own heart was pounding- she was nervous.

"Yes, you are right," he said lightly as he walked down the rest of the steps and took a seat behind his huge desk. "So," he said, turning his attention to the two students sat before him. "It's a bit late for a stroll don't you think?"

Arthur nodded, Molly bit her lip.

"What were you doing?"

"I, er, erm, we..." Arthur stammered.

Albus raised his eyebrow.

Molly hit Arthur lightly. "We couldn't sleep, Professor, so we thought we would stretch our legs," she said clearly.

"I see. But as you know, your not allowed out past curfew. Twenty points each from Gryffindor and dentention- when Professor Mcgonagall deems it fit to hold it."

"Yes, Professor," Molly stood, "Come on, Arthur," she hissed and she lead him from the office.

"What a cool liar Miss Prewitt is," Minerva observed when the two had gone.

Albus nodded. "Indeed," he said quietly. "Very well, then, thank you Professor, you should go back to bed now-"

"Albus, you have to talk to me sometime," Minerva blurted. She realised this was her only chance. She would never be alone with him again and she wasn't going to leave unless she were dragged by Albus himself.

"It's late, Professor-"

"You won't even look at me."

Albus sighed, covering his face with his hands. "Oh, Minerva, why should I look at you? What gives me the right to look at you?"

"Is that what you think? Is that why you don't talk to me?"

"I was the adult," he said quietly. "I should have known best, I should have treated you with respect-"

"I seem to remember that I started it, I seem to remember that I had no objections-"

"You were a student! I had a duty of care, what better did you know?"

"I know I loved you. I know you saved me. From everything."

Albus, for the first time, looked up at her. Her face was full of anguish, her bright green eyes filled with grief and regret. "You said you didn't love me."

"Please, lets not remember everything that was said-it doesn't matter now-"

"No, I suppose it doesn't," he paused for a moment. "Something happened that night. I know it. You weren't right. Your words were cold, but you looked... you looked frightened, lost. I wanted to find out but when you said those things- I thought you wanted me to leave you alone."

"Nothing happened," she lied.

"It did. One minute you want to marry me and would have married you in an instant, Minerva but the next, the next- you didn't want me," he said sadly. "Something happened, are you going to tell me now that it's in the past?"

"It isn't in the past," she replied. "Not now I'm here. I'm haunted by it more than I ever was, but no, I won't tell you. I can't."

"I understand," he said but he looked a little hurt. "I've spent so many years worrying about you, my dear, all my days wondering where you were and what you were doing. When Poppy came here I was delighted- she spoke of you so often that although it hurt to remember you, I could find out all about you. I wanted to know that you were happy, settled, successful. When she told me about your daughter, I was shocked- when you left, you told me it was because you wanted to make a career for yourself-"

"I did," Minerva said as she finally walked toward the desk and sank into a chair. She felt more at ease then she had felt in months- the awkwardness had seemed to dissolve away and now all she wanted was to talk to him, to hear his voice, to look into his face. "I wanted it, I did, but I wanted it with you. Truth be told, that isn't why I left but, I beg you, don't ask why- I can't tell you, I just can't. Sometimes, if things aren't repeated, it can be like they didn't happen. I couldn't have the career I wanted, Emelia has always come first."

"A mother," Albus said thoughtfully. "Your so young, my dear."

"I know but some things can't be helped can they? I may be young, but I've been more mature of mind then anybody my age for years, since school, you know that."

"I do, it's quite remarkable. So, if you do not mind my asking, did you plan Emelia?"

Minerva laughed. "Certainly not but that doesn't mean I regret her. I love her, I love her so much sometimes... I cannot describe to you how powerful that love is, she is my world. I try to give her everything and sometimes, I feel like I've failed her."

"You haven't in any way!" Albus protested. "You've done everything for her, Poppy has told me enough. It is her father who has failed her."

Minerva shook her head. "He doesn't know she exists."

"You didn't tell him?"

Minerva shook her head. "I couldn't. I couldn't ruin his life like that... it was for the best, that we were left alone. We can't bother anyone that way."

"Was it a student? Is that why-"

"Please don't ask me anymore questions about him, Albus, I can't tell you any more lies, it will kill me," she said quietly. "I can see in your face that I've hurt you, hurt you so deeply that it is readable to anyone but let me tell you, I never wanted that to happen. I only ever wanted to love you and make you happy, it wasn't within my power, what happened between us, I had to act on the circumstances I found myself in-"

"I would have brought up the child, if you had stayed."

"That's very noble of you but that wasn't what I was saying. What I was saying was I'm sorry I hurt you so. You don't know how hard it was for me to say all of the things that I said, but I had to, for your sake."

Albus nodded. "When you walked out of that door, when you left and didn't speak to me again, I hated myself. I just wanted you and I knew that was selfish. I missed you so much when you were gone, no matter how I tried, I couldn't stop loving you-"

"Have you now?"

"I tried. I even almost got married but when it came down to it, I knew I couldn't go through with it. In my mind, when I pictured myself married, it was always you to whom I was married. I couldn't be anybody else's husband because in my mind, and in my heart, I was already yours."

"I'm not worth it," Minerva said quietly. "You should have moved on. I cannot give you anything."

"You gave me everything once."

"But I took more than everything away."

"I know."

"You don't!" Minerva cried in frustration. She hated herself, she wanted to spill over, tell him everything but she had built up her life now, she had made her own bed, she couldn't simply crash into his again as well. "You don't know the half of it! I love you, Albus, I cannot, will not, lie to you again!"

"Then tell me everything!"

"I will not!" She shouted. "I can't-"

"We can't be anything unless you tell the truth, no secret could be as bad as to turn me from you," he said.

"Then maybe it is best that we can't be anything," she said sadly, hanging her hand. "I cannot tell you everything that is in my heart, it is not meant to be that way, I know it. It is best that we cannot be anything- it will be too complicated, for everyone."

"Minerva please, I let you walk away be before, but I won't let you now!" He bellowed. "Not when I know that your feelings haven't changed. I won't let other matters ruin what we could be. I've had you and I've lost you, I've lived without you for too long and now I know that I can have you again, do you think that I am just going to let you walk out that door?"

"You should-"

"That, Minerva, is your opinion! I'm telling you mine. You are worth everything, what possibly could have happened to make you think so lowly of yourself? You are more than I deserve, much more, and if you didn't want me, I wouldn't pursue you, but I see that you do. If I have that chance, I'm going to fight for it, I'm not letting you go-"

"Albus, _please_-"

"No! I can't do it again, I will not suffer, I will not let you suffer! We should be together, we love each other- whatever your secrets are, they cannot be enough to tear us apart again-"

"Albus-"

"Your not listening! I love you, Minerva, I'm not going to stop fighting until you give in, what is so bad that you cannot tell me, me off all people? I thought you trusted me-"

"Riddle!" She screamed. "Tom Riddle, he, he... he raped me."


	7. Chapter 7

Seven -

Albus sank back into his seat, his face white and still. Minerva closed her eyes, cursing herself. She shouldn't have got so angry- if only she had been able to control her temper, if only she had walked away, she would never have told him, he would still be ignorant of the things in her past.

But she couldn't change it now. It was there, hanging between them and as much as she wanted to run away, she knew that she couldn't. She knew that she owed him an explanation. She sat back down and sighed.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"What?" He asked vacantly.

"I'm sorry."

Albus shook his head. "Don't say that, it is me who should be sorry. Was it that night when I found you? Did I come too late?"

"No, no, it was the night that I said... all of those things," she replied quietly.

"I didn't even know- you looked strange but I would never have guessed... oh, how could I not have noticed? It was that very night?"

She nodded. "I came straight to you."

"Why didn't you tell me then?"

"You would have killed him," she said simply.

"Yes."

"And I couldn't have you do that for me- you would have gone to Azkaban and I would have been on my own."

"I would do anything for you," he said. "But your right, I would have killed him. Slowly. I can't believe I didn't know, I knew I couldn't trust him- I knew it and now with-"

"With what?"

"Nothing," he said quickly. "Minerva, I'm sorry I wasn't there, I should have been."

"It's not your fault," she smiled sadly. "Whats done is done. But now you understand why I had to leave you."

"It doesn't, my dear."

"Oh," she said, shocked. "I had to leave you because I had betrayed you. You deserved more than that, you deserved more than me after that happened- I made myself vulnerable, it was my fault- he did things to overpower me that I didn't know what to do but... I should have-"

"Please stop," Albus said, somewhat angrily. "It wasn't your fault. Tom Riddle was a dark boy, full of secrets with powers even I didn't know he had. Please do not blame yourself-"

"And you shouldn't blame yourself, Albus, you could never have known."

"I'll think about it," a warm smile crept over his face until suddenly his face dropped and his skin turned grey.

"What is it, what's wrong?"

"Emelia- is she... is she Tom Riddle's child?" His face twisted with sickness.

"No! Certainly not!" Minerva cried. She hadn't for a moment thought that Albus would come to that conclusion.

"I'm sorry, it's just the age gap- the fact that you won't reveal who her father is-"

Before Minerva could reply, a great red phoenix swept through the window and landed gracefully on the desk. His bowed his head slightly to Albus before dropping a neatly tied scroll from his mouth into Albus's lap.

"That looks important," Minerva said as he began to open it. "I'll speak with you another time," she began to make her way to the door but stopped when Albus cried out.

"No! Minerva, it's for you- it's Emelia, someone tried to take her, your mother wants you-"

She stopped listening as she marched up to him, her heart in her throat. She snatched the parchment from him and scanned it quickly. "Albus, I have to go- get me a broom, anything, I have to get to her now-"

"Calm down, Minerva, we'll-"

"Don't tell me to calm down- you don't understand! This is my daughter, I need to get to her, oh, I should never have left, why would someone want my baby?"

"I don't know," Albus said. "What I do know is I'm coming you. I won't let you go on your own, in case it isn't safe-"

Minerva could only nod, she didn't have time or room to worry about Albus seeing their daughter and realising how alike they were. She could only think about getting to her. She wasn't moving quick enough and nor was Albus- didn't he understand that she needed to get there now? She could have screamed with impatience.

"Minerva, please step into my fire place-"

"But you can't Floo out of this castle," she protested.

"I can- the Headmaster of Hogwarts is able to but nobody knows, it's best that way," he explained as he ushered her into the wide fireplace. Had she had time to notice, Minerva would have realised that he held her hand as he ordered them to her mothers.

Her mother, Thomasine, jumped as her fireplace glowed grin. "Oh, Minerva you got here quicker than I thought," she stopped when she saw Albus. Minerva saw her face flicker with confusion and then realisation and she knew immediately that her mother knew that this was Emelia's father. "I'm sorry, I don't know-"

"I'm Professor Albus Dumbledore, Mrs Mcgonagall," Albus said politely. "I've escorted Minerva for the purpose of saving time."

"Of course," Thomasine replied. "Minerva, Emelia's upstairs now but she was calling for you-"

Minerva rushed off before her mother could finish, running up the stairs two at a time. She had to see her daughter safe, she had to hold her. She burst into Emelia's room, making the girl wake sleepily and hold her little arms out to her.

"I'm here, I'm here," Minerva reassured herself as much as her daughter as she fell to the bed and scooped the child into her arms. She kissed her red hair. "I'm sorry anything bad happened to you."

"I want to live with you," the girl said sleepily as she snuggled her head into Minerva's chest. "I miss you."

"You can come and live with me, darling," Minerva said, riddled with guilt. "In the morning, you have to go to sleep first," but as she said it she realised that the child was already asleep. Gently, she lifted the child back into bed, kissed her soft forehead and silently left the room, leaving the door open so she would hear if Emelia were to call her.

Thank God she was okay! Her baby was safe, she was with her- she should never have left her. All because she was worried that Albus might realise- she had put her daughter in jeopardy because of all her lies, she had risked her safety simply because Minerva was _scared_.

She found Thomasine serving tea when she returned to the sitting room. Albus looked up at her expectantly. "Your mother was just telling me what happened- Minerva, I think it has something to do with Riddle."

"It always has," Minerva said. "Riddle won't touch her, I know that, because he'll be dead before he gets the chance. She is going to come back with me, Mother."

Thomasine nodded. "Thought as much, she should have been there before but I see why she couldn't be now."

"Why was that?" Albus asked innocently.

Thomasine raised her eyebrows. "It's not my place to say," she replied quickly. "I'm off to bed, stay up as long as you like, Minerva, you know where the guest rooms are," and she was gone before Minerva could reply.

The two stayed silent for a moment, Albus blew at his tea to cool it down while Minerva watched the empty fireplace. She knew that she had to tell Albus everything and instead of feeling sick with nerves she was surprisingly calm, as if she had accepted it. The terror at the thought of anything happening to Emelia had made her realise that nothing was as important as her daughter. If Albus hated her for keeping this from him, if he left them, she could live with the knowledge that she had Emelia. Emelia was all that mattered.

"Albus-"

"Your mother doesn't like me," Albus smiled mischievously. "She was cooly polite."

"There's a reason for that," Minerva said. "She was shocked to see you, you see-"

"Is everything okay?" Albus asked. "With Emelia?"

"Yes, thank- you," Minerva said, "She's asleep. Look, Albus-"

"Why would Riddle want her?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why would Riddle want Emelia?" Albus asked. "Look, I know I've already asked, but I need to know, to protect you both, is Emelia Riddle's child? There's no shame in it, I just need to know-"

"No! Albus, I've been trying to tell you. Riddle hasn't anything to do with Emelia," she paused and closed her eyes. "Albus, Emelia... is your daughter."

"You can't be serious!" Albus cried.

"I'm afraid-"

"And you didn't tell me? You made me look a fool? A useless father? Does Poppy know?"

Minerva shook her head.

"But your mother does."

"Only from seeing you tonight, you see, Emelia looks like you-"

"Oh, don't," Albus croaked. "You took my daughter away from me- I could have cared for both of you but you didn't give me the chance-"

"Albus, I-"

"It was not your choice! She is equally ours! How could you do this to me? I never knew that you were so cunning, so secretive! I thought you values honesty but your a liar! You hurt people just to make sure that you are okay-"

"That wasn't my intention! I care nothing for myself-"

"I cannot believe that! You have robbed me of my daughter, you have robbed me of a wife! I loved you and you took that from me! You took any chance I had of happiness, a family- no!" Albus bellowed. "Don't speak. You have nothing to say that I care for. Bring Emelia to Hogwarts, I need to protect her and don't you dare run away- I'll come after you and drag her back, not you. I don't need you, Minerva. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't care to see you again. You've broken everything we could have had. Bring her tomorrow, Good Night."

"Albus- Albus- I love you, please understand-"

"I don't think _you_ understand, my dear. I don't love you. And I don't want you."


	8. Chapter 8

Eight -

Minerva woke the next morning after a dismal, restless sleep. Her back ached from where she had been curled up on the sofa and her eyes were sore from the tears that had fallen even in her sleep. Her throat was dry and she wandered numbly into the wide, light kitchen to pour herself a drink. She leaned against the dark counter and sighed- what had she done? How did everything suddenly get out of her control? Minerva, who had always tried to keep a firm grip on her life had lost it and now she was in a state of emptiness- Albus didn't want her. Albus didn't want her.

She cringed every time she remembered his face as he hissed those words at her. So dark, so cold- Albus didn't want her. Albus didn't love her. If had had the strength and tears left to go with it she could have cried again but her eyes were empty and dry and all that could escape from her were dry sobs that burned her throat.

"I thought I could hear you wandering about," Thomasine remarked as she filled up the kettle. "You were never light footed."

Minerva shrugged. "I can be."

Thomasine chuckled. "Oh, I know- I'm your mother, remember? I had the tackle the chore of bringing you through your adolescent years."

"You make it sound as if I were a terror! I did well in school, I never brought any boys home-"

"You brought home a child when you were seventeen- you were no angel," Thomasine retorted. "And as lovely as Emelia is- you were still too young. Although her father seems to be _a lot_ older." Thomasine raised an eyebrow. "If I had no that those sort of things happened at that school I would never have sent you there, frankly I-"

Minerva held up her hand. "Mother, please. Just accept it. It isn't something that Hogwarts praise, let me tell you. If we had been caught- well, we weren't but-"

"He took advantage of you! It was all I could do not to tear him apart when he stepped into my front room-"

"He did nothing of the sort! Don't you know anything about me? I wasn't a star struck teenager who grabbed onto sordid attentions from her handsome professor! My daughter came from love, I loved him and I still do. He loved me."

"He doesn't now?"

Minerva shook her head. Admitting to another person cut through her. "No. He said so last night. When I told him about Emelia- he, well, I've broken that beyond repair."

"I see. So he's just going to throw away his daughter?"

"No, no. He wants to keep her safe, we're going back there when she is ready, I won't keep her from him."

"You have before."

"I think I've learned my lesson without you keep telling me, Mother," Minerva said sadly. "I'm going to pack her things now."

"Already packed."

"What?"

"She missed you so much, Minerva, she used to cry for you so much, well it broke my heart," Thomasine choked. "I decided that she had to be brought to you, I packed her things the other day, I was going to bring her to you at the weekend."

Minerva felt sick with guilt. "I thought it was best," she whispered.

"Maybe, but I think you just didn't want your secret to get out and so you left her alone-"

"Please, don't!" Minerva cried. "I've done wrong, I know, I know! I'm a stupid, selfish person! I know! I had it pointed out to me just last night. I know what I've done, I understand the mistake I've made, but thank-you for drumming them in a little deeper. I intend to make amends where I can, with Emelia. Don't get up, we'll be gone in ten minutes."

Minerva didn't say goodbye to her mother when she left- she simply left as quickly as she could, holding Emelia's hand firmly as the little girl chattered away, full of excitement. Minerva could hardly answer her endless questions about where she worked- for Emelia, going to Hogwarts was an adventure but for Minerva going to Hogwarts was like going to her hanging.

When the castle appeared before them, Emelia began jumping on the spot while Minerva felt sick. Would Albus meet them? Would he look at her? What were they going to tell Emelia? Thankfully, he didn't meet them at the stone steps and so Minerva was able to scurry to her rooms without bumping into anybody and hide behind her door as she unpacked Emelia's things into the little second bedroom that adjoined the bathroom they would share. Emelia jumped on the bed as Minerva slowly packed the endless books, toys and clothes away- she could have used magic but then it would be done quicker and she would have nothing to do but think.

A loud knock on the door made her jump.

"Who is it?" Emelia sang as she skipped to the door. Minerva followed her, her legs as heavy as stone- she knew who it was.

Minerva opened the door to a tired looking, grey faced Albus who did not greet her but marched past her. Minerva's heart was in her throat as Albus entered the front room. He stopped immediately and his cold face melted.

"Hello, I'm Emelia," Emelia said lightly, holding out a tiny hand.

Albus half chuckled, half sighed. "I know you are. I know all about you."

"How come?"

"Your mother talks about you a lot," he said quietly. He knelt down and shook Emelia's hand, holding onto it for a moment. "Your definitely as beautiful as her."

"Yes, my mother is beautiful," Emelia replied earnestly. Then she grinned. "Do you live here too?"

"Yes, but in another part of the castle."

"Oh, I see. I haven't seen much of the castle yet, Mummy wanted to unpack my things first and now it's dark and I have to go to bed," she added sadly, dropping her head.

"That's a shame, maybe I could show you the whole castle tomorrow," Albus's eyes twinkled. "As headmaster, I know all the secret places that your mother doesn't know- but don't tell her where they are will you?"

Emelia jumped excitedly. "No! No, I won't! I promise!" She cried but then she turned to Minerva. "Can I go? Please, can I go?"

Speechless, Minerva nodded.

"Yes!" The child cheered, before she turned to Albus and said solemnly. "I'm going to go to bed now, so that Mummy will let me go, sometimes, she says no if I don't go to bed when she tells me to. Goodnight, I'll see you tomorrow, I can't wait!"

She went to patter away but she turned to Minerva, "You don't need to tuck me in, I'm so excited I'm going to make myself fall straight to sleep!" and she ran away.

Minerva closed her eyes. She was alone with him.

Albus watched the doorway that the little girl had just ran through for a moment and then turned on his heels. "I trust that it's alright that I take her out tomorrow, I mentioned it before I thought to ask."

"Of course, she's your daughter too," Minerva replied quietly.

"Hardly," Albus said a little coldly. "But I mean to rectify that...Anyway, see you tomorrow morning-"

"Albus-"

"Don't, Minerva!" Albus snapped. "I won't listen to anything more that comes from your mouth, I can trust it-"

"You can, you can-"

"No, I cannot. From now on, when we speak we still stick to one topic, Emelia and whatever else should arise that concerns her."

"Don't we concern her?" Minerva asked, her temper flaring a little. She knew she was at fault but she was trying with him and he was pushing her away.

"Separately, yes, but together, that only concerns us," Albus replied. "Don't get angry, my dear, I can see your eyebrows rising further and further up your forehead. I don't think you are within right to feel angry-"

"Don't tell me what right I have to feel!" Minerva cried, her anger bursting through the damn. "I'll feel what I bloody well want to! Yes, I've lied, yes, I've kept her from you but- but- you don't understand! I was a girl, Albus, a _girl_, how can you expect me to know what to do in the situation in which I was thrown in? I may have made the wrong decisions but I acted as best I could at the time!"

"Why didn't you tell me about her? How could that ever been the best thing?"

"I didn't want you to feel... obliged to stay with me because of a child! After what happened with Riddle, I realised I didn't deserve you- I couldn't have lived with you, borne our daughter and raised her together when all the time knowing that I betrayed you-"

"You didn't betray me," Albus said quietly. "How could you ever feel that you had? Did I not love you enough, did I make you think that I was better than you, that you didn't deserve me? Was I cruel enough to make you feel that I wanted you because you weren't... tainted or something?"

"No, that wasn't it- it was what I felt. Your wonderful, Albus and I'm..." Minerva shrugged. "You told me enough about myself last night, I need not repeat it."

"What I said last night was ungallant, my dear. I was angry but that does not excuse it," Albus replied quietly. "Minerva, if you had told me everything, I would have-"

"I couldn't! Don't you understand that? You would have killed him, you said so yourself! I couldn't let that happen, I couldn't be on my own-"

"You were on your own anyway-"

"Please, let me finish, don't I deserve to explain myself?" She cried desperately. For the first time she would be able to tell somebody everything that had happened, how she felt, how she had acted at the time and why. "I couldn't have been by myself knowing that you were shut up in Azkaban because of me. Because of my mistake, I could never have lived with the guilt."

"But you didn't make a mistake, you had no reason to feel guilty-"

"I didn't fight him off, I couldn't. I tried, I tried everything within my power and yet, it still happened," she was crying now, her face red with shame. Unable to stand any longer she sank to the floor in a heaving sob.

"That doesn't make you the guilty party, men can sometimes overpower women with great ease-"

"He, he invaded my mind, Albus. The pain, it was as if my head were on fire. He rummaged through every thought I had ever had, every feeling- he suspected how I felt about you and he confirmed it for himself. And then he...he I tried to make him stop but it went on and on until he was bored and he left- the relief I felt! I was off guard and then he used some sort of binding charm- a strong one because I tried everything to break it and then- I did scream, Albus, I screamed for you but it wouldn't come out- he...I still can't believe that he got away with it! I can't believe that I wasn't quick enough, clever enough- but he well, the wall-"

" I can't," Albus said softly, his eyes firmly shut. "I can't listen. I can't believe that I didn't come after you, I was waiting, wondering where you were, amusing myself at the thought that you had got lost in some passage of a book and yet you were- you needed me and I wasn't there, I let you down...in so many ways."

"You musn't blame yourself," Minerva reassured. "How could you ever have known?" she paused for a minute while Albus shook his head. "Afterwards, when he finally left me alone- I felt, I felt angry. Angry at myself. I realised that I couldn't be with you- not after what he had done to me, I wasn't yours anymore... I knew that the only way to stop you coming after me was to make you think that I didn't love you anymore, all those things that I said, they were meant to hurt you, to make you hate me so that you could live with my leaving you easier- I never meant any of them."

"So, you hurt yourself in order to save me? That must have been hard, my dear. I don't think I could be selfless enough to do that... so brave. But, my dear, I would want you even if you had been with hundreds of men, by choice, how I feel about you has nothing to do with the fact that I had only known you, I wish I could have made you realise that, then you would have stayed with me, I would never have lost you."

"I thought it was for the best."

"Did you know about Emelia then?"

Minerva nodded. "I was coming to tell you that night. That was part of the reason I didn't notice Riddle in the corridor, I was too busy dreaming of our baby, being your wife, having a family- I'm sorry," Minerva added quickly. "I didn't expect you to marry me, don't think that. I just thought, well you would have wanted to, that's all."

"I would have married you that night, if you had told me and not out of duty, never. I wanted nothing more than you make you my wife but I didn't want to tie you down so early, or ruin your chances of having a fantastic career but I can see I did that anyway, by, well, you know, my dear, getting you in the family way, I'm sorry for that."

"Never be sorry for that!" Minerva exclaimed. "Emelia is the best thing that has ever happened to me, I cannot tell you how much I love her, Albus. She's a part of you and thats what I have clung onto these past few years, that's how I have carried on with out you. I called for you when she was born, in my fit of hysteria and pain, I cried and cried for you. I wanted you there, I missed you. I knew you should have been there but I had let you down- I didn't deserve such comfort."

Albus shook his head sadly. "You deserve everything, my dear. You don't think so but you'll have to take my word for it, I'm very knowledgable."

Minerva smiled. "I'll try."

"Good," Albus smiled. "You look uncomfortable on the floor, my dear, here," he held out his hand, which Minerva took and he pulled her up with ease and pulled her very close to him. "That's better, don't you think?"

Minerva nodded, hardly able to breathe.

Albus stroked her hair. "I've missed you, Minerva," he said softly. "More than you would ever know. But you're here now, and you've brought that best thing you could with you. I never dreamed I would have the pleasure of having children, let alone with you. You two are both here with me and never intend to let you go anywhere again. I want to be with you always Minerva, to be old and useless with you but- I have to get to know Emelia, she must be our priority. I love you, my dear, but lets not jump head first. I'll pick you both up in the morning, oh, and, wear something nice."

"Why would I do that?" Minerva grinned, her heart singing.

"I hate mornings, the least you could do was give me something good to look at to ease the pain," he grinned wickedly, kissed her hand and left.

Minerva slept well that night.

**Thank you all for reading this, I hope your enjoying it! Please review and let me know how I'm doing! Still got some ideas on where the story is going, not intending to finish it just yet! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Nine -

The next morning Minerva stirred to an incessant tapping that came from her window. When she turned over she jumped to see an shining black owl staring at her and impatiently flapping it's wings. She didn't recognise the creature- it certainly wasn't Albus's, if Albus wanted a letter delivered he sent Fawkes. She got up and opened the window, pulling the letter that the bird held in it's beak quickly for it's beak look sharped and it didn't look as if it wouldn't bite her. The bird swooped from the ledge before Minerva had closed the window and was gone from view by the time she perched on the edge of her bed.

The letter was thin but neatly tied and she had no idea who it was from until she opened it. When she saw the long, angular signature on the bottom she gasped. _Tom Riddle, _ it read. She hadn't heard from him since that night, he hadn't even tried to make contact until- until he tried to take Emelia. Minerva cursed herself for shaking as she read the letter.

_Minerva, _

_ I have to admit, you kept that secret well. I had no idea- you must have hidden them thoughts or maybe you were stronger then I thought and you did manage to fight me when I took your mind. When I heard about the child but a few months ago, I was curious but upon visiting her the other night I know now that she is not my child but his. His! Oh, Minerva, I thought you were better than that. I have to admit that I was quite disappointed, any child of ours would be quite magnificent, don't you think? No matter, the child is trivial- Dumbledore can keep her. _

_I'll be in Hogmeade this morning, I'll probably be there as you read this. I do suggest you come and meet me, after all, I know what your daughter looks like now- who knows what would happen to her some night while she slept? I have business to discuss with you and it would be in your best interest, and your child's, that you agree to my terms. But more on that later, I'll be waiting_

_Impatiently,_

_Tom Riddle_

Minerva thought she would be sick. He was back again and he thought that- he thought that Emelia was his. What would he have done with her if he had concluded that she was, why the thought filled with her dread- moreover, what would he do to her now that he knew that she was Albus's? How did he find out?

She couldn't think properly, all she wanted was to rush to Hogsmeade, agree to everything he said and make sure her daughter was safe. She hadn't any idea what Riddle would say but as long as Emelia was safe she didn't care what it was. Emelia was all that mattered, even if it meant Minerva gave up her life.

She dressed quickly, fed an excited Emelia, who was dressed just at the moment when Albus arrived. He looked brighter then she had seen him in a long time and she felt a pang of guilt- she was lying to him again. Pushing the thought to the side, she smiled at him, although even she could tell that it was strained.

"Albus, I have to run into Hogsmeade," she said lightly, hoping that the dart of her eyes didn't reveal her lie. "To pick up a few things for Emelia, will you be alright with her for an hour or so?"

"Of course but why don't we come with you?"

"No, no." Minerva waved a hand as she pulled on a light outer robe. "I'll be fine, besides, she's so excited for the tour, I couldn't disappoint her like that."

Albus nodded. "Are you sure?"

"Quite sure," she replied, hastily rushing past him but he grabbed her arm lightly.

"Are you alright, my dear?"

"Yes, I'm fine Albus, really," she forced a smile but was shocked to find that she was fighting back tears.

He searched her face for a moment before he let go with a light sigh. "Don't be long, will you?"

Minerva shook her head, hardly able to speak evenly. "No, I won't, I promise," and she ducked past him and through the door.

On the hill down to Hogsmeade, Minerva let the tears fall as she ran to the little village. Must she spend her life lying to everyone that she loved? The anxiety of not knowing what Riddle was going to say gnawed at her and she felt her hands shake- anything to do with Emelia was enough to shake her resolve, let alone what happened to her being in the hands of another person. As she reached the edge of the village and the low, grey roofs came into view, she cried out as somebody pulled her aside.

"Riddle!" She cried out as she realised who it was.

"It's better here," he said quietly. He was just as tall, just as dark but his eyes were not the same penetrating blue that they had been in school but pale, almost colourless but she found them just as unnerving. He sneered at her, his lips twisting into a grimace like smile. "I didn't think you would be here so early."

Minerva raised an eyebrow. "Your letter raised many questions and of course I wanted the answers to them."

Riddle nodded. "I wasn't complaining, I'm pleased. I like it that I call and you come running to me," he leered in a way that made Minerva shudder. "So, tell me, Minerva, does the great Dumbledore know that he has sired a child?"

"He does."

"And does he know what happened between us?"

"He does."

Riddle laughed. "And he didn't come to face me? Fool!"

"He has more sense," she returned icily.

"So, you still love him, I thought as much. That won't do, Minerva."

"Where I place my love has nothing to do with you."

"That's where your wrong, my dear. It has everything to do with me. I want it. I wanted in school and although we had that pleasurable moment, it wasn't merely enough. I want you entirely, always," he said. "But now we have complications. You have a daughter with that man, why did you do this Minerva? It ruins everything. Well, I thought it did but no matter, I've got a plan. I've got many plans... but this one concerns you."

"Oh?" Minerva said expectantly.

"So brave, I thought you would tremble before me."

"Then you are very wrong. I don't fear you."

"You should," he replied darkly. "But that is another matter, come now, Minerva, it's cold and I've been waiting since dawn-"

"Come where?"

"Away, with me. You won't always be with me but I'll keep you in comfort-"

"I'm not going anywhere!"

Riddle laughed. "I think you are. You either come with me or I'll kill the girl and Dumbledore together. Won't that be nice, father and daughter lying dead in each others arms-"

"You won't touch her!"

"No, I won't, if you leave her and Dumbledore and come with me. Don't try to fight me, Minerva, you have only one chance."

"I can't leave her-"

"She'll die."

"I didn't say goodbye..." she trailed off, fear causing her to freeze. She had felt defiant, brave but now she was terrified. She couldn't leave Emelia alone, without even a reason why but she couldn't have her dead either. She pictured her beautiful little girl stone cold on the ground and she felt her heart stop.

"You can write a letter," he said simply. He held out a pale hand. "I believe you have no choice."

"No," she croaked. "I don't," and with her heart crumbled, she took his hand and they disappeared into the air, away from Hogwarts, away from Albus, away from Emelia.


	10. Chapter 10

Ten -

Minerva was in the dungeons in Malfoy Manor. It was a large stone building, built centuries ago when Wizards kept enemy prisoners behind iron gates, with thick wooden boards that carried stale lumps of bread and lukewarm water was thrust at the unlucky prisoner. Now, the dark, cramped rooms were filled with rugs and furnishings in an attempt to make use of the space underneath the great mansion. It still contained the iron gates, which Minerva sat behind but she was sitting on straw strewn on the stone floor, gazing out of the high window. If she had wanted to, she could have sat in the large silver armchairs with a book in her hand but she hadn't the patience to sit down. She had to get out.

She had already searched the room for a muggle fashioned escape but none posed themselves and so, wandless, she was forced to find her way out using magic against magic. She hadn't used wandless magic since she had been taught it in her final year at Hogwarts and she cursed herself for not practising enough. Had she not learned her lesson? She had surveyed the lock and found that only a powerful might of magic could loosen it- Tom Riddle had made sure of that. But Minerva was powerful, she may not have used her magical talents in years to their full potential but she could budge that damn lock if she tried hard enough.

She stood with her eyes closed and whispered the incantation with all her feeling behind it. It didn't budge.

Minerva rolled her eyes. Why wouldn't it move? She began to shake with impatience- it had to unlock, she had to get out, Emelia was waiting for her, Albus would be wondering where she was. What if she never got out, what if Emelia would be waiting for her mother all her life? She pictured her daughters little face, lost and saddened, wondering what she had done wrong to drive her mother away... she had to get out! She had to get out, now! She needed to go back to her daughter, she needed to be a mother, she couldn't let her down-

_Stop! _She screamed at herself. _All of the effort you are wasting in being desperate could be used on this damn lock! _She tried and tried again but it still wouldn't move and so she sank into the nearest chair, searching her mind for a new plan.

As soon as she saw Riddle, she had her plan. She knew it would work- it had to work. She quickly concluded that in order to catch Riddle of guard she would play with the one thing that he held dear- his arrogance. He thought himself so clever, so brilliant that a little praise would dull his mind and she could quickly do something to get out- just what she wasn't quite sure yet.

Riddle smiled self-confidently as he opened the gate with a slight flick of his hand. "You look comfortable."

Minerva shrugged. "Well I wasn't going to sit on the cold floor was I?"

He chuckled. "Your quick tongue might get you into trouble one day."

"I don't doubt it."

"I have missed you, Minerva, nobody dares talk to me as you do."

"Then they have no gall or gumption," she replied dryly.

"No, they haven't, that's what I find so mesmerising about you," he said quietly.

"I'm glad you think so."

"You are?" He raised his eyebrows. "You seem... different."

"I'm a believer in making the best of one's position," she said clearly. "I can't go back and so I'm not going to spend the rest of my life in self pity. Here I am and I'm willing to accept my position," she smiled as best she could.

"I never thought that you could be so accepting," he said. "Perhaps, I should explain-"

"No, need. You've won and now I bow before the victor," her tone was a little dry as she spoke and bobbed her head a little but Riddle didn't notice. He bathed in the praise.

"I don't have to fight you then."

"I'm done fighting, I've lost everything."

"And yet gained so much."

"Yes," she swallowed as she moved. This was her chance, the only chance that she would have. She moved near him, not daring to breathe should it reveal how sickening it was to go to him and she stopped so that there was barely half an inch between them.

"I thought you wanted, Albus?"

"Maybe, when I was a child," she lied. "I'm not a child anymore."

"No, neither of us are," he whispered and bent his head.

Panic began to fill her heart as she realised that she would indeed have to kiss him but the need to get to Emelia over took it and she closed her eyes. His lips were cold and unfeeling, not like Albus's which were soft and delightful. She tried to tell herself that it was Albus that was kissing her but her mind could not be fooled and so instead she willed herself to let her determination take over. As he hand trailed down the small of her back, she thought for one horrid moment- what if she didn't get her chance until it went as far as... the thought of his body on hers made her shudder. Thankfully, he took it as a shudder of pleasure and smiled before he placed an icy hand to the back of her head and pushed her mouth onto his again.

It was at that moment that she realised that he had both his hands on her- his sides were free! With a swift motion, she drove her hand into the pocket of his robe and smoothly pulled out a wand. It fitted in her hand perfectly and she felt whole again- it was her own wand. _Good, _she thought quickly, _That gives me the upper hand. _Before he had time to react she blew out the lights, created a pale green force field around herself and ran.

She could hear him charging after her, knocking things out of his path- no matter how fast she ran he was getting closer and closer. _God sake! My two legs aren't going to get me anywhere- why can't I fly like Albus, why-_

And then she was running quicker than she ever thought, ducking in and out of tiny spaces until she jumped with ease through the window and out onto the damp grass. It was only then, when she thought she was safe enough, she realised that she was a cat. She'd been a cat before but since Emelia came she hadn't bothered to change and she thought she had lost the ability do it. Certainly she hadn't, for she began running through the fields quicker than Riddle had time to realise that she had escaped the manor. When she was a safe distance away, she apparated into Hogsmeade and continued to run until she reached the castle gates and finally the safety of her sitting room.

As she crashed in and slammed the door, Albus jumped to her side. "Where have you been? Emelia has been asking for you all day, she's in bed now but she was ever so upset, Minerva, what's-"

Finally safe, finally with the people she loved, she allowed herself to cry. Fear and relief poured into those tears and she barely noticed Albus wrap his arms around her. She continued to sob on his shoulder, crying and wailing, as Albus stroked her hair and pulled her tighter and tighter.

"I should have known something happened," he whispered.

"Riddle- he sent a letter this morning- I had to go- was going to hurt Emelia- kissed him- escaped," it was the first time that anything so unclear had ever emerged from Minerva's mouth. She was too empty to find the words.

"You kissed, Riddle? Minerva, after what he did to you, surely you know what he is like? It's none of my business but I'm not sure about having Emelia around such a man-"

"Albus, stop!" She cried. "I didn't kiss him because I wanted to, do you take me for a fool? I did it because I had to. I had to get back to you and Emelia and the only way was to get him off guard. It was terrible, I thought it would never end. It was like betraying you all over again. All I could think about was you! I would never want him, he's vile and cruel and even if he were normal and kind I still wouldn't want you because I love you damn it!"

"You still love me?"

"I will never love another man as long as I live."

Albus smiled. "That suits me," he said quietly before he kissed her. It was nothing like the kiss with Riddle- it brought back bittersweet memories of stealing kisses in his office, of slipping into his apartments in the dead of night. She allowed herself to fall into his, open her mouth slightly so that he could be a part of her. When he finally pulled back, she winced a little in disappointment. "Minerva, I'll never love another woman in all my life. I've never loved a woman in all my life except for you- Minerva, will you marry me?"

_Lucius Malfoy shook his head as the scene before them. Minerva sat on the edge of the lake, laughing carelessly as Dumbledore chased his small daughter through the daisy filled grass. The girls laugh rose high into the air and reached them quickly. _

"_You could kill them now," Malfoy whispered. _

_Riddle shook his head. "No. They would die happy. I've got greater plans at the moment then to worry about Minerva Dumbledore. I'll get her in the end and she will rue the day that she tricked me. But first, I will hurt her deeply, cut her heart open so that she is vulnerable. But not yet, I have better plans, this can wait."_

"_Your sure?"_

"_Look at the girl, Lucius. One day she'll be woman. Then she'll be a corpse. Minerva doesn't know what pain is - yet." And Riddle disappeared in a cloud of thick black mist, having written the girls future in stone."_

_**TBC In Part Two**_

**Hi guys! Thought this was a good place to end part one! Please keep reviewing if you like it! If anybody wants to read part two I'm starting it now and have some ideas but I'll only post it if people want to read it- I don't want to ruin a good thing (if this is a good thing) by posting new chapters that no one wants to read! But, never fear, if people do want to read them, they wont let you down! (I hope!) Thank you for reading guys :):):):):)**


	11. Part Two - Chapter 11

_Part Two:_

Eleven -

Albus rolled over and reached out for his wife as he had done every night for twenty years. He woke immediately when he found that she wasn't there and realised that he was quite alone in the dark room. As he woke fully and adjusted to the little light he was given the answer as to why his wife was not next to him- the unquestionable wail of a baby. He shook his head- it had been his turn to get up with the child but he had obviously been in such a deep sleep that he hadn't heard it and rather than wake him up, Minerva had gone herself.

He found her in the sitting room, dancing in small, slow circle in front of the fire, the baby settling down as she held it against her chest, the child's little head resting on her shoulder. Minerva whispered softly, her own tired eyes closed, her thin hand patting the child's back softly. Even after twenty years, Minerva was still beautiful and never more so as she held the baby, love flowing from her.

"You should have woke me," Albus said.

Minerva shot him a glance- a glance that any husband shrank from. She rolled her eyes as she carried the child through to the second bedroom and came back a few moments later, silently pulling the door closed as she did. She marched to him, her mouth set in a reprimanding straight line but Albus, rather than being worried, had to fight the urge not to laugh.

"Don't you even think about it!" She said sharply. "Laugh and I will hex you, Mr Dumbledore, and such a hex you will regret it."

"I am not fool enough to cross you, Mrs Dumbledore," he said lightly.

"Good, now, I'm going back to bed," she said, rubbing her forehead.

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"It wasn't worth the effort," she replied. "It's quicker if I go, it's done now anyway."

"That isn't the point," he said. "You did it all with Emelia, now I have the chance to help you when our grand daughter comes to stay with us and you won't let me help you."

"You have a lot on your mind, Albus," she said quietly. "What with Riddle and everything, you need your sleep, we're not getting any younger-"

"Are you calling me old?"

"No, and you know it-"

"I believe you were implying such a thing," he smiled. "I'm not old, and you certainly aren't either," he placed a hand around her waist and pulled her to him. "Would an old man do this?" He pulled her chin up and kissed her hard on the mouth.

"No, I don't suppose he would," Minerva said breathlessly when he broke away. "But grandmothers need their sleep and cannot finish what their husbands begin, especially when their daughter's daughter will have them up at dawn," she kissed him chastely on the cheek.

"Very well, back to bed with you, grandmother," Albus teased.

"Less of the grandmother, I'm not too old to hurt you," Minerva retorted as she climbed back into bed. She sighed with relief when she laid down. "I'm too old for this- thank god my time for children is over."

"Yes, I quite agree, now we can have all the fun without the risk!"

Minerva hit him lightly on the chest. "It's been a tiring two days, I love the girl but I'll be pleased when Emelia comes to take her home!"

Albus chuckled. "You deserve a rest, my dear."

"I certainly do! But no rest for the wicked, it seems, for the mountain of marking grows ever higher on my desk."

"Some people just cannot catch a break-" She stopped. Both she and Albus turned their heads to the door as a loud pounding echoed through the room. "I'm going to kill who ever that it! I've just got the baby back to sleep," Minerva moaned as she threw back the covers.

"I'll go, you stay," Albus said, staying her with a gentle push and rushing to the door.

Minerva listened as the room filled with urgent whispers and a hoarse moan from Albus that made her heart stop. She jumped out of bed Filius Flitwick was in the doorway before she had a chance to grab her robe, Poppy standing close behind him.

"Minerva, I'm sorry, I didn't realise, it's Albus, I-" Filius glowed red.

Minerva hastily wrapped the robe around her and tied it. "It must be urgent, Filius, for you to embarrass yourself so," Minerva said lightly. "Poppy, you of all people should know how important sleep is, couldn't it have kept until morning-"

"Minerva."

Poppy's tone and grim face made Minerva's heart drop like a stone. Mouth dry, Minerva asked, "What is it? What's wrong, where's Albus?"

"Minerva, sit down-" Poppy began softly.

"I do not want to sit down!" Minerva cried. "Please could you tell me what's going on."

Filius dropped his head as Poppy came to her side and placed her hands on Minerva's shoulders. "Minerva, I'm so sorry... Emelia-"

"She's coming later, to pick up the baby-"

"Minerva! I'm sorry but Emelia... Voldemort, he's-"

"No," Minerva croaked as her legs threatened to give way beneath her. "No, Emelia is at home with David, her husband, she's coming today..."

"They found the dark mark above the house," Poppy said quietly. "When they went it... they were together, Minerva, asleep, she wouldn't have felt a thing..."

"I need Albus," Minerva said too loudly, pushing past Poppy and Filius.

Albus stood by the fire, his head hanging, his face wrung with pain and grief. Minerva glided to him, her heart in her mouth, her vision blurred by the thousands of tears that were dropping from her eyes. When she fell against him and felt his arms wrap around her, she felt the heaviness of his grief flow to her and she collapsed against him, unable to hold herself up as she began to shake from her sobs. Albus couldn't find the strength to hold her and the two sank to their knees together. She felt the wetness of his face against her head, she felt him shake as she did which made the pain even greater.

The pain that filled her heart took her breathe away. Her stomach was churning with grief, sickness threatening to engulf her. Her daughter was dead- her daughter was gone. Killed by the man who had tried to ruin her life and happiness before. And now he had ruined it, completely and utterly. He had taken Emelia from them, mercilessly, cruelly- Minerva had never felt such pain, she hadn't known that such a feeling existed. She wasn't sure if it would ever stop- Emelia was dead.

Albus kissed the top of her head. "Minerva..."

"Albus."

"Minerva, I'll kill him, I'll-"

"Don't you dare!" Minerva cried desperately clutching onto his robes. "Don't you leave me, Dumbledore," she almost snarled. "I couldn't lost you as well, promise me, promise, damn it!" She shouted, her voice hoarse with grief and she began to cry desperately again.

Albus began to rock her as he comforted, "Alright, I won't go, I won't but Minerva, I can't- it hurts-"

"I know, I know!" Minerva cried. "But we have the baby to think about. David had no parents, only we can protect her anyway-"

Albus shook his head. "I'm not sure that we can," he whispered softly. "I couldn't protect my own daughter, my only child and now I'm afraid that I won't be able to protect my grand daughter."

Minerva stopped and looked up at him through glossy eyes. "What do you mean?"

Albus closed his eyes. "I've made... plans," he began to explain slowly. "For all situations, including this most dreaded one. Everything is in place... Poppy knows what to do."

Minerva turned her gaze to Poppy, who still stood in the doorway of the bedroom, face grave, eyes wide. "What are you going to do?" Minerva asked.

Poppy stepped forward. "I promised Albus... we didn't want to tell you, we didn't want to worry you..."

"Spit it out, Pomfrey!" Minerva said irritably. She was annoyed that she was kept out of everything, that Albus had made plans for... for this and yet hadn't told her!

"Minerva, Poppy is going to take the baby," Albus said quietly.

"Over my dead body!" Minerva declared.

"Please, listen!" Albus pleaded. "It will be over your dead body if we keep her! I cannot be there all of the time- as proven once before when it comes to Riddle! What if I'm not there when he comes? What if he does something to you? The baby? And he will be looking for her, Minerva, he'll be looking for you! He tried to take you before, what make you think he won't do it again? And do not, _do not_, say that you are old! Poppy," Albus said more angrily then any of the three were used to, "Take the baby."

"Poppy, don't-"

"Minerva, please!" Albus bellowed. "Poppy, please, take the child."

Poppy made to move towards the bedroom door as Minerva cried out, "No!" She moved her arm to grab hold of her wand but Albus was ahead of her.

"I'm sorry, my dear," he said quietly, as he flicked his own wand and her clattered to the ground. He must have read her mind, or her body, or both for his arms wrapped tightly around her as she made a move to jump at Poppy. She struggled beneath his grasp as she watched her friend take the baby, who cried out a little, and quickly leave the room, Filius following behind her.

"Please, no!" Minerva cried weakly, sagging into Albus's arms. "Please, please," and she began to cry again.

"I'm sorry," Albus choked. "I'm so sorry."


	12. Chapter 12

Twelve -

The funeral of Emelia Dumbledore Slately was a blur for Minerva, who, many years later, would still not be able to recall it. She could remember people, people touching her, kissing her on the cheek, mumbling their condolences. When it was over, she didn't remember going to bed or falling asleep but she could remember waking up with the dawn the next morning.

She could remember the feeling of waking up, her eyes dry from fatigue and asking herself just what was she going to do now? Emelia was gone, gone forever and she would live the rest of her life missing a part of her, always longing for it, never growing used to the hole that she would wait her whole life to be filled.

Even in her grief, Minerva found it hard to break away from routine. She was a creature of habit and without thinking, she found that she had padded into the kitchen and wandlessly boiled a pot of water. She found that tea could be drank at any time- in moments of great happiness as well as great sorrow- and it went down well. She drank one cup at the counter, cooling it with her hands before she poured another cup and walked back to the front room with it. She perched on the sofa and couldn't help but shake her head as she looked around the room. It was filled with memories of Emelia- in this room Albus had looked upon his daughter for the first time; in this room, by the fireplace, they had spent many a christmas morning as a family, laughing and smiling as they unwrapped their presents; in this room, Emelia had received stepped into Hogwarts for the first time as a student, dressed in brand new robes and clutching a wand; in this room, right by the long window that looked out onto the lake, Emelia had stood with her hand in David Slately's and declared that they were going to get married; in this room, as Minerva and Albus sat together, unable to sleep with excitement and worry, Emelia came in holding her new born daughter, beaming. In this room, Minerva had had the happiest of lives.

She sighed and closed her eyes. She would have to live in those memories now for there would be no new ones. Never again would she see Emelia smile, never again would she hear her laugh or speak or- or-

"Minerva, it's early," Albus said quietly. He hung about by the door, hiding slightly behind it. He had been avoiding her since the night two weeks ago when she'd looked at him with such disgust, such hatred for letting Poppy take the baby that he had shrank away from her since. It pained him to see her look at him like that and it was made worse by the fact that Minerva hadn't spoken to him since.

Minerva shrugged.

"Minerva, please..."

"Does it matter that its dawn?" she said dully. "Does it matter that the sun has come up for another day? It will go back down again and the moon will take it's place. There will always be a source of light, does it matter which source one chooses to see?"

Albus bit back tears. "I know that you are hurting," he said. "But, Minerva, you won't help yourself by pushing me away. I took a vow, my dear, and I mean to be here for you."

"You weren't there for me when Poppy took the baby," Minerva hissed. "You let her go. You let her walk out of here with my grand daughter to God knows where!"

"I thought you would understand-"

"I will never, _never,_ understand!" Minerva cried hoarsely. "You took that child from me! Her mother had just died, my daughter! That girl needed love, from her own blood, by those who loved her-"

"I couldn't risk it!" Albus bellowed and his anger brought on such a force that the glass in the room shattered.

Anybody else would have been terrified but Minerva defiantly stood her ground. "Risk what? Risk Riddle? Well, he's been here anyway, he's everywhere!"

"Everywhere around us!"

"How do you know? I can't help it that your the great Albus Dumbledore and Riddle wants to prove that he could kill you! That is not my fault, nor Emelia's, nor our grand daughters!"

"You might remember, wife," Albus spat, "It is not just me that Riddle wants. He's had a piece of you and now he wants more-"

"You bastard," Minerva said lowly. "You think this is my fault? You think that I jumped on my back that night? You think that I gladly took his hand and allowed him to lead me away from my daughter? You think that I asked for this?"

"And you think that I ask to be the great Albus Dumbledore? You think that I want to challenge Riddle? To prove myself-"

"Get out!" Minerva cried shrilly. "Get out, Dumbledore. Get out before I kill you myself and save Riddle the pleasure!"

"I will not," Albus declared. "This is my home-"

"I said get out!" Minerva shouted, drawing her wand.

"Don't make me fight you, my dear," Albus replied, pulling out his own wand and gripping it firmly in his hand.

Minerva didn't reply but a shot of sky blue light flashed from her wand. Albus quickly pushed it away with a slight flick of his wand and it went crashing into the wall, knocking a mirror to the floor. Neither were bothered by it as Minerva began shooting hex after hex at Albus, who ducked and repelled with graceful ease. Her face began red with determination, "I said get out! Get out, Get out!" She screamed, shooting one last curst at Albus who repelled it quickly but didn't aim properly and it went crashing back into Minerva.

She fell back against the wall, her face wincing as she landed on the ground.

"Minerva, I'm so sorry!" Albus cried, falling to her. "Are you hurt, my dear. Look at me. Look at me, Minerva!"

Minerva shook her head. "No, Albus, I can't..."

"I disgust you so?" He asked sadly.

"No," she clutched at his arm. "You were right. Riddle killed Emelia because of me. Because I ran away, I should have stayed, Albus, I should have let her live."

"Riddle would have hurt us anyway," Albus replied. "He doesn't stick to his word, and Emelia would not have been able to live with herself knowing that her mother sold herself for her."

Minerva hung her head. "I wish the baby didn't have to go."

Albus touched her cheek lightly. "I wish I were enough to keep you both safe, to make you happy," he said softly.

Minerva cupped his hand against her cheek, holding it firmly with her own hand. "You make me happy everyday," she said. "I love you. I trust your judgement. I might not understand it but I trust it... do you know where she is?"

"No, only Poppy does. She's the secret keeper as such. Do not ask her thought, Minerva, if she break it, the protection will become weaker."

"Eleven years," Minerva said quietly. "Eleven years and I will get to see her again."

"Yes, but until then, my dear, try to be content with me. I know we can't have Emelia anymore but we should remember her together."

"Yes, yes, your right. I love you, Albus Dumbledore."

"And I love you, my dearest... always."

**Sorry for the short chapter but there wasn't anything else to add that wasn't drabble! The next few chapters are hopefully going to answer some of your questions! Hope you have enjoyed, and thank you for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

Thirteen -

_One Year Later_

A cold wind swept through the stone corridors of the castle, nipping at every unfortunate body that was in it's path. The winter had been bitter, the snow had fallen thick and early and now the January winds had frozen the soft snow turning it into vicious ice. With the students away for two more days, the castle was near empty, only a dozen students endured the hapless Christmas that had just passed. Gone was the usual cheer, the comfort of carols and candlelight, of satisfying food and exciting games, in fact, it felt as if the castle would never enjoy Christmas again, nor any other holiday.

The headmaster, who had once been like a boy at such times, was grey faced and watery eyes. He went through the motions of his duty at this time but his heart was not in it, that was clear to everybody. Even during the year all the warmth had been drained from him, his smiles were rare and almost forgotten and his presence around the school a memory, for he spent most of his time locked up in his office, away from students, staff and his wife.

His wife was no better. Sterner then ever before, short tempered and sharp tongued, she always looked weary, almost defeated even. She still had her march but the pride was gone from her long strides and her eyes were as cold as this January wind, grey and piercing. If the headmaster's smiles were rare, his wife's were non existent. Her thin lips never stretched to a smile and her eyes were becoming surrounded with faint lines from her continuous frown. She was still a keen teacher, exceptional at what she did but she was feared in an altogether different way than before.

It seemed that the school would never know happiness again and although those who did not know why the headmaster and professor were so unhappy, it was evident that the reason entwined the two.

For Minerva, the past year had been nothing but a darkness that had swept over her once wonderful life, a darkness that she could not find her way through. Despite their promise to each other to hold onto one another and to provide comfort through this dark time, Albus and Minerva had never been further apart, not even when they had lived apart when Emelia was born. Neither spoke of Emelia, the name caused a pain to ripple through their hearts and they did not talk about what happened either. It was as if neither wanted to accept it, neither could accept it, and if they did not talk about it then it wouldn't be real. Instead, they lived together but mostly in silence. They worked around each other, so in tune with each others routine that it was easy to avoid each other. They took their meals at separate times, did their work either in their offices or in different rooms and the small, grey and blue sofa in front of the fireplace had been turned into a bed for Albus to sleep in, for neither had the strength to sleep in the baby's room. Just when their separate lives began and their lives together ended, wasn't clear, it had just happened naturally, over time and neither spoke any protest.

Now, as Minerva entered the gloom of their apartments, she was suddenly suffocated by her life. It just wasn't how she wanted to live the rest of her life. She had been thinking about it for months, first the thought had crept from the back of her mind until slowly it was there, shouting at her, as she stood in her front room. She wanted to come home and feel at peace, or try to, and as long as they lived like this, it would never happen. They had become strangers and strangers simply couldn't live together. As she looked at Albus, sitting forlorn in his arm chair, she searched for the love she had once felt but all she could find was pain. She thought that all she would ever feel again was pain, for it seemed far more powerful than any love.

When she didn't take off her cloak but merely stood in the doorway, Albus looked up.

"You jaw," he said quietly, "is set in a rather straight, determined line."

"I am determined," she replied without emotion. "Determined to pull us from this rut... Albus, I cannot live like this, I need some sort of peace."

"I know."

"You feel the same?"

Albus shrugged, his shoulders limp from defeat. "It doesn't matter what I feel, but I've known for a long time that you cannot go on like this."

"Can you?"

"As long as I have my wife."

"But I can't be enough surely!" Minerva cried. "Look at you, I think it is clear that I am not."

"My wife will always be enough," he whispered. "But I am not enough for her. I accept that, at least I try-"

"Don't!" Her voice was strained. "Don't make it seem that I have not tried! Do not make it seem that I am at fault because you are not enough! It has nothing to do with being enough..."

"Don't lose your temper, my dear, I meant no offence," he sighed as he shook his head. "Never any offence." He paused for a minute. "I've known this was coming, I've seen the calm before the storm. There are two suitcases in the other room, mine and yours. I will go if you want me to but you are ready to go, if you wish."

Minerva nodded sombrely. "I will go, this was your home long before mine."

"If you want to stay..."

"No, thank you," she said with dignity as she strode into the bedroom to collect her bag. As she looked around the room, she couldn't help the memories that stirred. In this room, in her naivety and love, her only child, had been conceived. In this room, Minerva and Albus had spent their nights as husband and wife, in this room, they had celebrated the birth of their grand child. And then the memories turned black as she remembered how soundly she had slept, with her husband's arm around her, that night when Poppy and Filius had came. Had she known that that would be her last night of happiness, she would have savoured every moment in the arms of Albus, but she had been a fool, thinking that nothing could ruin her life, her family. She shut her eyes, unable to think of anything more and hurried from the room.

She hardly looked at Albus as she marched passed him and only turned her head when he called out her name.

"What can I say?" He asked, his eyes full of desperation, of pleading.

"There is nothing you can say," she said softly, as she turned away from him and left the room, as she had before, years ago.

Only this time, she didn't have his child in her belly. Only this time, there was no hope for them.

**Hi Everyone! **

**Sorry the update took so long, I've been thinking about this chapter for ages but it's just trying to find the time to get it all down! I'm back in the flow now, though, so I hope you've enjoyed this and are looking forward to more! **

**Thank you for reading :) **


End file.
